Last week, Stephanie and Luis decided to see how fast they could sprint 200 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. Stephanie sprinted first and ran 200 meters in 67.11 seconds. When it was Luis's turn, he sped off and completed the run in 39.97 seconds. How much faster was Luis than Stephanie in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Luis was than Stephanie, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Stephanie's time - Luis's time = difference in times. ${6}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Luis was 27.14 seconds faster than Stephanie.